Lies of love
by Ms.lovettacting
Summary: Mrs. Lovett has been growing weary having to run the shop by herself, Toby is dreadfully ill and Mr. Todd won't give her the time of day, what is she to do when Toby is slowly slipping away from her and Mr. todd doesn't even care.  first fan fic! Review
1. Chapter 1

Lies of love

Mrs. Lovett was in her shop as usual, by herself, consumed by her own thoughts. Her thoughts mainly circulated around about Mr. Todd. She knew she would never be good enough for him, but she still hoped that maybe the man would come to his senses and realize that he would never be reunited with his precious Lucy.

Mrs. Lovett was growing weak, all the work she had put in the past few days in running the shop and making the pies was tough on her. Toby was ill with a fever, and she cared for him, so she made him stay in bed not lifting a finger until he got better. Toby was the only thing close to family she had left, he was like a son to her, she had always wanted a son, but she was never able to conceive, and Al never really did like children. She hoped that Mr. Todd would wed her, and she could have a happy family, a husband and a son, that's all she's ever wanted, but no, she couldn't have it. She knew Mr. Todd would never care for her as she did him, to him Mrs. Lovett was just a temporary burden who he was soon to be rid of. Mrs. Lovett went over to one of the booths in her shop and looked out the window, it was raining quite tremendously, she looked at the harsh raindrops pitter patter down the windows, it calmed her thoughts for a moment, for actually once in her life she wasn't thinking about Mr. Todd. She was thinking about memories, and London, and the rain, and-

"Mum! Mum!" A voice in the back echoed

Mrs. Lovett couldn't tell if it was her thoughts or an actual voice that she had just heard, she turned around. Sure enough it was Toby, running towards Mrs. Lovett with a grin.

"Love you're supposed to be in bed! Ya got a feva' dearie!" She piped.

"No mum I don't! Feel my forehead! Cool as an ice cube!"

Mrs. Lovett stood up putting one hand on her back, and extended the other and felt Toby's forehead, it was burning up, hotter than ever. Mrs. Lovett's forehead wrinkled in concern.

"Love, not ta scare ya, but uh, well ya burning up still, ya feel worse, here lemme take ya back to bed and make sure ya get some more rest, here I'll give ya some medicine, boy is it nasty but it sure does the job!"

Toby frowned nervously, he was tired of being sick, he wanted to help his mum in the shop again, and go out and play in the rain, and with his friends, but he knew to please his mum he would have to obey so with a nod of his head, Toby began his way to his room.

Mrs. Lovett grabbed the bottle of medicine and a spoon. She was getting nervous, what if something was seriously wrong with Toby? What was she to do? She tried to keep her thoughts positive. Maybe the medicine will do the trick. When she finally made her way into Toby's room she smiled a reassuring smile.

"Here love, I got ya your medicine!"

Mrs. Lovett delicately poured the medicine into the spoon and walked closer to Toby.

"Open up dearie, drink this up real quick and plug ya nose" She whispered.

Toby frowned hesitantly, but he obeyed, slowly he opened his mouth and plugged his nose, Mrs. Lovett poured the medicine quickly into his mouth, he swallowed, making a disgusted face.

"Yuck!" He yelled. "That was horrid!"

Mrs. Lovett half smile and sat on the bed next to Toby on his bed and began to stroke his blonde thick hair.

"I know love, but if you take ya medicine then soon ya will be feelin' a whole lot better, ya such an obedient lad, I'm lucky I got ya"

"Well you're the best mum a lad could eva' ask for!" He said, straining his voice.

Mrs. Lovett smiled one of her famous glowing smiles "Get some rest love, I'll come and check on ya lata"

"Thanks Mum" Toby said as he began to slowly drift off into a peaceful sleep.

Mrs. Lovett went back into her shop planning on making her way back to the booth she was at, and to her surprise she had an unexpected visitor.

"Oh!" Mrs. Lovett yelled. "Mr. T, I didn't see ya there! Ya gave me such a fright I thought ya was a ghost!"

Sweeney Todd was sitting at a booth emotionless and cold, looking past Mrs. Lovett, in deep thought about the judge "Mmm" he grunted, completely ignoring her.

Mrs. Lovett eagerly sat across from Sweeney on the booth, she held her head on her chin and starred into his distant eyes, looking at lord knows what. "Mr. T, how was ya shop today? Busy?"

There was an awkward silence.

"Mr. T, Mr. T, Ya listenin' to me?" She said lifting a curious eyebrow. She doubted he even realized she was still in the room.

"Of course" He said bluntly.

"Toby's sick ya' know, poor thing, he's so young, boy should be out playin' and havin' fun, not sleeping and drinking that wretched medicine. I think I might call a docta' soon, it's been awhile and he's not been gettin' any better…" She kept on rambling.

Mr. Todd looked at her for a split second in annoyance "Intriguing" he murmured.

"Would ya like a glass a gin, Mr. T?"

"Yes"

Mrs. Lovett got up and grabbed the gin bottle and a cup, and began to pour; she took the cup and slid it over to Mr. T. He grabbed it and began to slowly drink it, still in deep thought.

"Help! Mum! Help! Help! Ow!" Toby screamed in agony loudly from his room.

"Mr. T that's Toby! Bloody hell what is going on?" Nellie Lovett screamed in panic.

Toby was the world to Mrs. Lovett; she couldn't stand to hear his screams of pain it broke her heart. Mrs. Lovett was used to hearing screams of pain, because of Mr. Todd's occupation of course, but hearing the cry of the child she claimed to be her son, it almost killed her, she rushed to his room grabbing Mr. Todd by the hand and dragging him with her, he reluctantly followed. She burst open the door, and when she laid eyes on Toby her jaw dropped.


	2. Chapter 2

Lies of love

Mrs. Lovett stood there her jaw dropped so low it almost hit the floor. Mr. Todd on the other hand, couldn't care less. He stood there with his same distant expression. Mrs. Lovett looked on the floor, tears were flowing to her eyes, and Toby was on the ground passed out. His eyes were rolled to the back of his head. He had blood streaming from one of his arms. Mrs. Lovett quickly dropped herself to the ground; she grabbed Toby's head and placed it on her lap.

"Toby! Oh dammit! Toby! Wake up!" Mrs. Lovett began to slap his face back and forth gently. Tears began to violently stream her from her face and on to Toby; he was showing no sign of waking up.

"Mr. T! Bloody hell, Mr. T! Please get me a glass of water for Toby! Hurry! Bloody hell! Hurry!" She yelled at Sweeney. He hesitantly obeyed slowly leaving the room and fetching the glass of water.

"Here" He said, handed her the glass. Mrs. Lovett quickly grabbed it and splashed the water over Toby's face; she was so shaky that she only splashed him from the mouth down, the water creepily dripped down his neck and under his shirt. There was still no sign of Toby waking up. Mrs. Lovett cradled Toby in her arms; she tried to pick him up, a sharp pain shattered down her spine, she yelped, and quickly fell back down on the floor with Toby in her arms.

"Here" The slightly concerned barber murmured. "Let me help."

He went over to Toby and swiftly picked him up in his muscular arms lifting him onto the bed and tucking him under the covers. Mrs. Lovett patted Sweeney's shoulder in thanks, she was still shaky.

"The blood. Hell, the blood. Mr. T! His arm is bleedin' like crazy, I'll be right back, I need bandages, and a cloth! Damn, bloody hell, bloody…"

Mrs. Lovett trailed off as she left them room in a blur. Mr. Todd remained in the room looking down and pondering. What could have possibly happened to him? Why was his upper arm bleeding? Why was he unconscious? Why was he so concerned for this lad? He hadn't really thought of Toby too often, he was a nuisance to him, but he began to think, this boy had been nothing but helpful to him, doing as he said. He also was very helpful to Mrs. Lovett. In his mind he thought of Toby as his son, even if they barely did spend time together, having him around reminded him of Johanna, it pained him. He hated not having his beautiful baby girl to hold in his arms, her yellow hair, and her big Lucy-like eyes. She was perfect. He hated thinking about her. Alas, he did miss her less and less as everyday went by though, secretly replacing Johanna with Toby. He hoped the lad would be ok.

Mrs. Lovett came back in with bandages and cloths she was jittery. She took a deep breath and gathered herself, and her thoughts. She went over to Toby and grabbed his arm; she put some medication on a cloth and then held firmly against his wound, she then put a gauze bandage around the cloth so the wound would have pressure on it.

Mrs. Lovett then clung herself onto the chest of Sweeney Todd, He was surprised, but shockingly, he didn't hate it. She began to cry.

"Oh Mr. Todd! I cannot live without me lil' Toby! He means the entire world to me! 'E's like me own son….do you think…he'll be…ok? Dear! Do you think I should I call a docta'?"

Mr. Todd awkwardly put on comforting arm on Nellie's back; he began to stroke to rough black lace on her dress.

"No my pet, just wait. If he doesn't get any better…I'll call the doctor"

My pet? Mr. Todd pondered. Was he being too sympathetic? He didn't want to give her the message that he cared for her in that way. He didn't think of her any more than just a business partner. He shrugged the thought off.

My pet? Mrs. Lovett contemplated; did he actually care for her and Toby? Was he willing to help her? Did this man whom she thought had no desire to care for anything but his Lucy and Johanna, actually care about her and Toby? No, maybe this was just temporary. She quickly relieved the thought from her cluttered mind.

"Thank ya…..Mr. T. It really means a lot"

Mrs. Lovett wiped the tears from her eyes and looked up at Mr. T. She looked up at him with her huge brown sparkling eyes and her brown wavy hair tousled perfectly to shape her face. He looked at her, and saw something he had never seen in her before….then Mr. Todd thought something he never thought he would think in his existence….


	3. Chapter 3

Lies of Love

_This woman is stunning…_

_No!_ He couldn't possibly feel that way about her. All this time and never had he before thought of her in such a way. But he looked at her again; he saw her sparkling brown eyes, her wavy brown hair that had a hint of rusty red when it hit the sunlight, her gorgeous slim figure, and-He stopped.

"No!" He yelled aloud, forgetting he was still accompanied by Mrs. Lovett.

"What's wrong?" She said startled.

_"Oh drat, I need to come up with something_..." He thought

"I'm exceedingly thirsty, if you don't mind I will go now to retrieve a glass of water. If anything happens with Toby, let me know,"

_Was that too nice?_

_"_if I am not busy. Good day, Mrs. Lovett." He made his way out of the room and shut the door, his heart racing.

Mrs. Lovett cocked her head to the side. "How peculiar..."

She ignored it and went back to attending Toby; she sat at his bedside not taking her eyes off of him. Hours had gone by and she felt her eyelids getting increasingly heavy, her head began to lower and everything got slower. Maybe a nap wouldn't hurt? She closed her eyes for only a few seconds when she heard a drowsy voice call out.

"What's happening…?" the ill boy said, opening his eyes.

She quickly reopened her eyes and jumped a little.

"Toby! Toby, love! Are you alright? What happened?" She said, her hands trembling.

He rubbed his eyes and looked around slightly confused.

"Who's Toby?" He said placing one hand on his forehead and wincing.

Mrs. Lovett half smiled and shook him a bit.

"You're kidding! Seriously, love. You need to tell me what happened, what hurts?"

"Where am I? Who are you? Why does my head feel like it was hit with a hammer? Ouch!"

Mrs. Lovett's jaw dropped in disbelief, no! Toby could not have lost his memory, Amnesia? What was she to do? How was she supposed to help? Her whole body began to shake and her eyes began to tear up…

Toby awkwardly looked at the unfamiliar woman cry in front of him.

"Excuse me, miss? Are you ok? Ma'am?"


End file.
